


The Middle of The Night

by ofmoonlightandstardust



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmoonlightandstardust/pseuds/ofmoonlightandstardust
Summary: It’s one of those nights, where the sleep simply doesn’t seem to want to overcome you  - so you do what you do best. Spend a flawless night together with the love of your life Loki, lights dimmed and holding each other until the sun rises again.





	The Middle of The Night

It was one of these nights at the Avengers tower. The sun had already switched positions with the small crescent of white that was softly illuminating the cloudless sky filled with small dots of shimmering stars from another universe. The busy streets of New York, the hectic of the rush hour had already cleared off and the majority of people were long slumbering peacefully with an exception for the empty souls which ruled the city as the night fell in. A sullen blanket had fallen upon the noise of the day, subduing the restlessness and opening the door to the land of dreams, the land of the impossible.

The same situation applied to the Avengers tower. An unusual quiet with the calm combination of darkness caressed the sleeping souls of the proud warriors, the guardians of humanity. Only the faint lights of the city and the slight shimmer of the moon were illuminating the surrounding, outrunning the comforting darkness. Everyone was asleep but you. Posture as still as a statue you sat on the window sill of the window front, 15th floor of the Avenger tower, your bedroom stretching behind you. You were packed up in a fluffy blanket, hair falling loosely down your back and shifted slightly to tuck in your freezing exposed legs under the blankets, legs disappearing under the blanket. You shifted slightly, a dull feeling of pain shooting through your body which had gotten stiff from the hours you were already spending in front of your window. 

Your eyes were only half opened, lids heavy from the little rest of energy you had left. All cells of your body seemed to be exhausted. Your gaze was unfocused on nothing particular, staring into the air. You hadn’t slept well recently. You were barely awake but too tired to sleep. Even the other Avengers were not accepting your excuses of the full moon, endless tv-show watching or reading you sold to them in order to satisfy their urge to care for you, you thought lids growing heavier and heavier. You were not even capable to really focus anymore at work, dazing off more often than in the nights.

You let your thoughts wander as you gazed out of the window, the beautiful skyline flawlessly going over into the shimmering night sky far away from you. An ocean of stars was blinking at you, quietly persuading you to stay longer and listen to its song of the night, daring you to stay awake a little longer in order to listen to their endless story. Today, your thoughts did not take you to what place they liked best on sleepless nights, nor the future or the meaning of life. You only felt the exhaustion more and more seeping through your veins like honey. You began to drift away into the land of dreams for some seconds, listening to your steady heartbeat that overshadowed the lack of sound of the night that was screaming so loudly to keep you awake. 

Tiredness creeping through your veins as your head sunk down, muscles finally relaxing. Your eyes opened an inch, lids now heavier than before as you woke again. You tucked in your blanket closer and shifted slightly. The distant chatter of thoughts now raised in volume, circling your weary spirit. It had been almost a year since the Avengers had recruited you from the streets of New York. You remembered it vividly how a certain handsome man in the museum you worked had recruited you on the same day he first laid eyes on you, a man who later introduced himself to you as Loki from Asgard, the key to finding your identity as an Avenger, your ticket for a bright future and the companion, the love of your life. 

Later he told you that he almost fell in love with you instantly. The process of falling wasn’t as dramatic as one might imagine but Loki had confessed to you that he had never really fallen for someone - but he did. And when he really did fall for you, he fell hard and without any doubt. 

The development of being with the Avengers was a total chaos. Being so close to Loki since the beginning, you had to earn their trust the hard way, always millimeters away from stepping out of line, preventing any small mistakes to be labeled as a traitor. It was hard. But it was as much his redemption as it was a new beginning for you.

The aspect you didn’t recognize before was the sense of responsibility, responsibility for your team and a little over Loki since you seemed to be the only one to hold him in line for what the Avengers considered appropriate. What followed after long hours, days, months of extensive physical training was a series of adrenaline filled, life-threatening tasks, directly in contact with the enemy, an enemy that was always somehow managing to crawl back out of the hole Shield tried to push it back into. 

You had never experienced any sense community and mentality of trust prior to your life with the Avengers. Being a total newbie to a dynamic group relying on complete trust, the anxiety to get someone hurt or lose someone had kept you awake in a constant state of exhaustion and helplessness, devouring you from the inside. It was actually a bit ironic that you now were almost unable to receive what you needed so badly - sleep.

Only Loki made your issue a little less card to carry because not only was he able to understand you by having these issues on his own, sharing how terrible he feels when the light vanishes from the earth and the darkness creeps up at him. How the endless voices in his head mock him, how he blames himself for the choices he has made, how the grief, anger, and regret consumes him, taking away the air to breathe. To relax and the courage to sleep and show signs of vulnerability. 

The unconditional love the two of you shared, the dreams you shared in whispers in the middle of the night seemed to slowly heal his broken soul and seemed to calm yours too. Only his presence, the warmth he radiated, the touches you shared gave you a feeling of security you felt like you were looking for your whole life. How much he completed you, were you completing him since Loki tolerably seemed to sleep well these days. But you were still awake.

You took in a deep breath and sighed loudly, releasing the tension that was building up in your body. You stood up, almost buckling in because of the lack of energy and stiffness. You turned away from the window, facing your large bed and slowly taking in the slender silhouette slumbering there, chest rising and falling softly - Loki. 

‘Y/N’, he mumbled in his sleep, stirring as if he had realized your presence, the never quieting thoughts torturing your tired spirit. One corner of your mouth lifted slightly as you tapped a little closer, rubbing the sand out of your eyes and running your hands through your hair. 

Loki looked absolutely adorable, a faint shimmer of the moon illuminating his features. You took in his beautiful face, relaxed and so much younger, so innocent and pure in the dim moonlight, long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. You beheld the curved body of his, blankets low, exposing the soft skin of his chest, the soft curve of his waist.

‘Darling’, Loki whispered again, still asleep. You sat down at the corner of the bad, mattress sinking in slightly. Loki stirred once more and extended his hand to look for your reassuring touch, your body close beside him. His hand hovered and searched the mattress and stopped in response to the strange emptiness. 

Loki woke, opening his eyes slightly, sleep still clouding his vision, mind in a half-conscious state. He didn’t seem to be surprised to see you awake though, thoughts running through your head. Of course not. It was a custom in your relationship to find the other one awake. He rubbed his eyes slowly, wiping away the dizziness and scrunched his face in the most adorable way. You scooted over as you brought your hand to his hair to lightly brush aside a dark curl. 

‘Hey…’, you croaked silently, clearing your throat. Loki closed his eyes again, leaning into your touch. He took your extended hand into his, interlacing his fingers with yours as he slightly tucked on your arm, still sleepy. 

‘You wanna come or shall we…?’, he muttered, almost inaudible, voice slightly sullen. You laid down on your side your body facing him as you slung the unoccupied hand around his middle and scooted over into the comfortable place, face close to his neck, body close to him. He would even wake up fully for you, to kill the hours together but you wouldn’t want to steal him his hours of sleep.

‘No it’s fine’, you responded. ‘It’s just..’, you started, trying to explain what you didn’t need to. What wasn’t necessary anymore. ‘I know, love’, he said and finally opened his eyes. Your head was positioned sideways, the soft pillow bedding your head, hair around you like a waterfall. Your eyes scanned his face, colliding with the faint shimmer of his normal clear blue eyes, barely visible. Loki tiredly locked your gaze with his, your eyes a window to your soul, exposing what you really felt. Looking out for you, understanding how exhausting you really were. Loki furrowed and tucked you closer, your nose caressing his neck and face buried in his chest, protecting you and proving once more how he understood you like no one else.

‘How lucky am I’, he murmured into your hair, as he ran his hands down your arm, setting into your waist. You smiled to yourself, jawning and scooting yourself even closer to him, your and his body fitting together like two perfect pieces.

‘I love you’, you whispered against his chest.

And then he began to tell you his stories. The stories and adventures of his childhood. The life in Asgard. His worst years and his best. His greatest mischievous pranks and biggest mistakes, opening up for you - the person he had broken the ice of his heart for.

You were at home, right here. The calming sound of his voice, his heart beating fast and steadily, enchanted you. The slow movement of his chest and his hands now running through your hair were calming the wild ocean of thoughts. His fingers caressing the skin of you skin in small circles finally sang you to sleep. 

Loki kissed you on the forehead and drifted off into the land of the dreams right after you, a small smile on his face and you in his arms. The sky slowly exploded into colors of pink and orange, greeting the morning, as the light was slowly illuminating the city around. New York was rising again in the moment you finaly fell asleep.


End file.
